Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon nanotube dispersion liquid composition, a method for manufacturing the same and a display device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antistatic film and a display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the current rapid development to the information-oriented society, there is a growing need of flat panel displays having excellent characteristics, such as slim profile, lightweight, and low power consumption. Of these, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied to laptops or desktop monitors due to their excellent resolution, color display, and picture quality.
In general, a liquid crystal display is a device in which two substrates each having electrodes on one surface thereof are disposed such that the electrode-formed surfaces face each other, a liquid crystal material is interposed between the two substrates, and then a voltage is applied to the electrodes formed on the respective substrates to generate an electric field, which moves liquid crystal molecules to vary the transmittance of light, thereby displaying images. Here, static electricity may be generated during the unit processes of manufacturing each substrate of the liquid crystal display.
In order to discharge such static electricity and effectively release charges accumulated at the time of producing finished products, indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO), which is a transparent conductive material, is utilized for an antistatic film on an external surface of the upper substrate. However, indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO) is an expensive material, which thus increases the manufacturing costs. Particularly, indium, which is a main material of indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO), is a rare metal and its price rapidly increases these days, and its supply is currently restricted due to the export control policy of the resource holding countries.
Recently, portable displays such as mobile phones, PDAs and laptops are on the market, which can be operated by a screen touch due to embedded touch sensors, are attracting much attention from users. Following this trend, various attempts have been recently made to provide a touch function in liquid crystal displays that are used as a display device for various products. Of these, in-cell type liquid crystal displays having a touch function embedded therein are increasingly demanded. In-cell touch type liquid crystal displays have advantages, such as slim profile, low manufacturing costs, and lightweight, since touch electrodes are formed inside the display panel without attaching a separate touch panel on the liquid crystal display.
However, even when a touch sensor is provided inside the display panel, an antistatic film is provided to perform discharging static electricity, and thus a capacitance change generated by a user's touch through a finger or the like may not be accurately sensed, thereby resulting in deterioration in the touch sensitivity of the touch sensor. In other words, the antistatic film serves as a conductor with relatively high electrical conductivity when compared with an amount of capacitance generated by a finger touch or the like, thereby discharging the capacitance so that the touch sensor may not accurately sense the touch position of the user.
When an antistatic film is not used for such a display device integrated with a touch sensor to address the aforementioned problem, the failure rate may increase due to the static electricity generated during the manufacturing processes, thus increasing manufacturing costs and degrading display quality.